Love Part 2
by pokesteve
Summary: This is the second part o fmy story. Please R&R. This one in my opinion is better than the last one.


Back for part 2. I hope you like this as much as you did the last one. And now Love Part 2.

  


Love

  


  


"What was that?" Misty asked in a shocked voice.

"It was a kiss. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry." said Ash.

"No. Don't be sorry. I liked it. I just wasn't expecting it." said Misty still kind of dazed.

"So you liked it. I'll have to remember that. Hey, Misty, do you wanna go for a short swim?" asked Ash.

"Sure, but I need you to check and see how cold the water is first." said Misty as she shoved Ash into the water.

"Oh, the water is great. Come on in." Ash said barely able to keep from laughing.

"Ok. I'm gonna dive in." said Misty as she started to dive. "ASH! You little jerk! It's freezing in here!" Misty yelled as she landed in the water.

"Ha ha ha. I had to do it Misty. I love the way you look when your angry." said Ash still laughing.

"Sometimes you can be such a jerk, and sometimes you can be such a sweetheart. Now I know why I love you." Misty said as she kissed Ash.

"Oh. How sweet. Two young adults expressing their love for each other." said a mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded, mad that he and Misty had to cut their kiss short.

"What? Ash, you don't recognize your own mother?" Mrs. Ketchem questioned.

"Uhh, mom. What are you doing here?" asked Ash as if he were embarrassed.

"Well, Brock called me and told me you were in town, so I decided I'd come see you. Oh, Misty I'm sorry I left you out. How are you and Togepi?"asked Mrs. Ketchem.

"We're fine. Did you know that Ash and I are going out now?" asked Misty in a giggly voice.

"No I didn't, but I did suspect something like that from what I saw." said Mrs. Ketchem. "I should let you two finish out your night together. Ash, when you get back to the hotel come see me. The people at the desk will tell you what room I'll be in."

"Ok, mom." said Ash as his mother was leaving for the hotel.

"Now where were we at?" asked Misty.

"I believe right about here." said Ash as he went in to continue the kiss that had been interrupted.

"What time is it Ash?" asked Misty as they broke the kiss.

"It's 12:57 AM. Why?" asked Ash.

"Just wondering, because I need to put Togepi to bed. Should we go back to the gym now?" asked Misty.

"Yeah. I need to put Pikachu to bed too." said Ash."Pikachu and Togepi are in the gym right?"

"Yes, Ash. Which means I'll have to bring Pikachu back to your room." said Misty.

"Oh. Well if it were ok with you I had thought about staying with you so we could talk for a while." said Ash.

"That sounds like a good idea. But your gonna have to sleep on a cot cause your mom won't let you sleep in the bed with me." said Misty.

"Ok. Then we should get back to the hotel see her and then head to the gym." said Ash.

----At The Hotel----

"I need to find out what room my mother is in. The name is Ketchem." said Ash.

"Ah, yes. I have it right here. Room 234." said the person at the desk.

---- In Mrs. Ketchem's Room----

"Oh. Your back so soon. I didn't want you to cut your night short." said Mrs. Ketchem in a kind of shocked tone.

"We didn't Mrs. Ketchem. We had to put Pikachu and Togepi to bed." said Misty.

"Mom, is it ok if I stay at the gym with Misty tonight? Please." Ash begged.

"I guess so, but Ash your gonna have to sleep on a cot or the floor unless Misty has another bed." said Mrs. Ketchem.

"Misty and I have already discussed that. I get a ot on the floor and Pikachu, Togepi, and Misty get the bed." Ash said.

"Ok. Well I guess you two better get going. Bye, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchem.

"Bye, mom." said Ash as he was leaving the room with Misty.

----At The Cerulean City Gym----

"Ok. It's time for you two to go to bed now." said Misty in a soothing tone.

"Pika. Pika chu ka chu Pi ka chu ka ka Pi chu chu Pi Pi.(Ok. I wanted to stay up and see the action.)" said Pikachu in a disappointed tone.

"HEY. There isn't going to be any action. Misty and I are just gonna talk." said Ash in an angry tone.

"Pi ka chu chu ka.(Sure you are.)" Pikachu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Pikachu, stop it!" demanded Misty.

"Pi.(Ok.)" said Pikachu.

"Priiii, Toge, Toge prii priiiiiiiiiiiiii Toge Toge Toge.(Mommy, daddy, please read me a story.)" said Togepi.

"DADDY!?!?" yelled both Misty and Ash.

"Where did you get that idea Togepi?" asked Misty.

"Toge priiiiiiiiii priiii. Toge Toge Togepriiiiiii.(You went on a date with mommy. That makes you daddy." Togepi said to Ash.

"I am going out with Misty, but that doesn't make me daddy. If Misty and I date for a long time and we get married then I'll be daddy." said Ash almost embarrassed.

"Ash, if we ever did get that far in our relationship I'm sure you would make a great father." said Misty.

  


Thing's are starting to heat up. Could Misty be hinting at some thing? Find Out next Time.


End file.
